supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ri Kon-Yung
Biography Ri Kon-Yung (Born January 8th 1996, in Pyongyang, North Korea) is the biological father of Marie Lara-Rutter. Personality He is a shy soldier who hid from other Koreans, both North and South, he also has a fear of concentration camps, as when he visits Shōwa Prison camp, he whimpered and murmured in Korean "Kwan-il-so, Kwan-il-so", he was also curious to know foreigners, he also didn't like Laura Rutter for bullying Marie, whom he spends a month with in North Korea, he also tries to make it happy for her as possible, he also didn't seem to mind American culture, he is whistled at by females due to his pretty appearance (similar to Another Giuseppe, though unlike him, he is not shirtless), He is very protective of his daughter and never lets people bully her. Trivia *He dislikes taffy and prefers fruit-flavoured sweets *His starvation periods last short as three 3 days to long as 1 week. * He almost died by drowning when a female was flirting with him over the border and lost his footing and fell, he now has a fear of water unless with someone else. *His religion is Juche, or Kimilsungism. Quotes (One time, me and hundreds of soldiers were marching at the birth anniversary of Kim Il-sung, but here was one problem, I was really hungry, forced to skip breakfast, didn't have lunch, never told to get dinner, and go on with an empty stomach, the growling kept me from marching well, soldiers asked me "Was that your stomach, Kon-Kon?" then I told them why I was starving, This is why I don't like celebrating birth anniversaries that much, I had to endure starvation in North Korea, until it turned into pangs and I collapsed and my wife caught me before I hit the ground, I told her I just starving, she gave me rice with meat, It was good, I was underweight from the food shortages, this still didn't stop me from working, I was malnourished during my teen years due to my family, who was living in poverty, my father died from starvation while my mother was pregnant with me, my father was 19 when he died, I was recruited, we marched for 3 days as apart of training, without food, I could get used to that, I try to stay healthy as possible) ~ Ri Kon-Yung telling about the food shortage (I used to work at Hoeryong, but I couldn't take it with the torture, one guard, suggested I could work as a DMZ Border Guard, I love working there, because every time Ri Min-Li's adoptive family are on the south side of DMZ, I gently get a rock, hold on to the window outside, and she noticed me) ~ Why Ri Kon-Yung doesn't work at Hoeryong anymore and works at a DMZ Border Guard (You killed every prisoner at two of your camps? reminds me of Kwan-il-so No.15 and 22, f***ing disturbing) ~ Ri Kon-Yung on the similarities between the Yodok and Hoeryong camps and the Shōwa and Meiji camps (The Democratic People's Republic of Korea has some of the most cheerful cartoons ever aired, some cartoons, like the one with the racoon dog, are Ri Min-Li's favourite, we would watch them while I took time off work, I think this is why North Korea is considered the 2nd most happiest country in the world after our good ally China, I saw it on a poll, but here's one problem, when Ri Min-Li's adoptive family come to visit, her stepfather takes me out on restaurants because he concerned about if I'm getting food, North Korea has one h*** of alot of food shortages, and he comes there, just to see If I'm safe and well-nourished, I knew him since he used to work at DMZ, when I heard he got married to Zoe, me and my wife also appear in family photos, but they need my permission if I want to be in the photo, I lean on Zoe's shoulder while my wife holds on to Ri Min-Li) ~ Ri Kon-Yung about cartoons and Marie's adoptive family (To make it clear, I don't make gestures, except waving, tI don't flip people off, I was considered painfully polite to do something like that) ~ Ri Kon-Yung about soldiers flipping people off and making gestures (I.... Almost died once, I fell into South Korean waters because I got distracted by a woman flirting with me from the other side, I tripped, lost by balance and fell, an American noticed, which happened to be Zoe, who can swim very well, while I was drowning, she then bought me back on DPRK waters while she got back on the South, without getting shot, I was wheezing and crying uncontrollably, I found my daughter, she was 7-years old at the time, I went at the 38th parallel and so did Zoe and Ri Min-Li, then Min-Li hugged me, and Zoe offered me fruit candies to calm me down) ~ How Ri Kon-Yung almost drowned (You know that girly b**** that's with you, I received multiple complaints from 4 Korean People's Army Guards that she was sexually harassing them, including me, when I was going home in Pyongyang, North Korea, she stalked me from behind, reached under the tunic, and yanked the trousers down to knee length, I started screaming blue murder, and she took off, fleeing the scene, she confessed, saying that I looked so fine, I wanted him) ~ Ri Kon-Yung on Another Nicole before the events of The Strange Change. (They were three ghosts at that haunted dimensional nexus DMZ, one of the ghosts has a large gash in his stomach and I could see his organs were missing, it appears to be his intestines and duodenum, it appears to before the Arduous March in DPRK, as he looked well-fed and slightly muscular but was quite skinny, he was around 5'7, from 1980's DPRK, Eternal President Kim il-sung's rule, the other's neck had been brutally slashed opened like a toy, he appears to be from ROK, the third one has his eye missing, he may be from the west, the murderer, it is impossible to accept him or her as anything but a monster) ~ Ri Kon-Yung on the three spirits from the DMZ (Okay, when we are in DPRK, I'm going to make up some rules of the North, commandment number 1, shut up, commandment number 2, there is nothing I can do about the Kim Family, commandment number 3, yes, we hate the American government, not tourists, commandment number 4, If you are ROK, don't say you are Korean!, commandment number 5, don't cross the border, just don't, commandment number 6, don't photograph soldiers unless you want their permission, commandment number 7 and the very final, Do not, under any circumstances say anything bad or rude about Kim Il-sung or Kim Jong-il!) (Rations aren't enough.........need food.....) ~ Ri Kon-Yung in North Hamyong, North Korea, starving. (A couple of times, when Marie is exchanged to the UK, instead of her adoptive parents, we take her instead to school, we stay at the DPRK embassy in London, from the age of 4 to the age she is now, we take her to the school she was exchanged to, she wears a KPA uniform for a school uniform that her mom designed, she looked really good in it, and she, like me and Ji-Min, we avoid any kind of depiction of Dear Leader Kim Jong-Il, his father Eternal President Kim il-sung and his son Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un, even pictures of the real thing, and students were advised not to show The Interview, where the Supreme Leader dies, Team America: World Police, where Dear Leader Kim Jong-Il, speaks in Japanese-styled tongue, even though L exists in the Korean language, or anything, ANYTHING, with Kim Jong-Il or Kim Jong-un in it, even political cartoons with them, North Korean propaganda is fine, as she tolerates it when they appear in DPRK propaganda) ~ Ri Kon-Yung on his daughter in UK. (Little girl, sweetie, don't bow at the statues like that, I'll show how to) ~ Ri Kon-Yung to Laura over the Kim il-sung and Kim Jong-il statues. (Those minguk nom girls, are freaks and monsters!) (Sometimes, when my daughter was in DPRK, I could hear her crying, and I found my wife comforting her with toy, she kept saying "Don't wworry, Eomma's here.") Conversations Dennis Cap: "Marie, your another counterpart gave me anthrax chocolate, and another one, and a note!" shows a note it says "두 탄저병 끈으로 묶인 초콜릿, 경우에 당신은 다시 그것을 씨발" Dennis: "Can she translate it?" Marie: "Oh, it says 'Two anthrax-laced chocolates, in case you f*** it up again'." Ri Kon-Yung: "에 사용되는 탄저균 끈으로 묶인 초콜릿 바는 무엇인가?" (Translation: What are the anthrax-laced chocolate bars used for?) Marie: "731 부대와 같은 인간의 실험" (Translation: Unit 731-like human experimentation) Ji-Min: "Her and me are on an assassination stuff, we have to assassinate teachers with anthrax-laced chocolate, sounds shocking, but true. Toshio-kun uses them for human experimentation, he poisons prisoners with them and vivisects them to see the effects." Dennis, Marie, Ri Kon-Yung, and Ji-Min talking about anthrax-laced chocolate bars in the episode Father Knows it All Kon-Yung is seen, his uniform is dirty and he is seen with a journalist Journalist: "Where are you?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: North Hamyong....) Kon-Yung puts a hand on his abdomen Journalist: "Ah, How old are you?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Around 30.....) Journalist: "Do you sleep outside in this area when you're not in Pyongyang?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Yes) Journalist: "What do you eat when deployed here?" Ri Kon-Yung: (weakly) "" (Translation: Nothing) Journalist "Hm?" Ri Kon-Yung: (a little louder) "" (Translation: Nothing) Journalist: "Where are your relatives?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: My wife is deployed in a different area in DPRK....) Journalist: "Do you have any children?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: One daughter...) Journalist: "Where's she?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: She's in adoptive care, Her adoptive parents bring her to see me and my wife....) offers Ri Kon-Yung a meat bun Journalist: "Here." Kon-Yung takes the meat bun and gently eats it, after eating it, he then bows Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Danny and Zoe are coming to visit) Journalist: "Who's them?" Ri Kon-Yung: "" (Translation: Daughter's adoptive parents) Ri Kon-Yung talking to an Chinese-American journalist In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears in the episode "Father Knows it All" when the team visits North Korea. Ri Kon-Yung tells the heroes his story on his life and the problems such as his starvation periods. Appearance He is a young man in a JSA border guard uniform, he wears a Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung lapel pin, he is also underweight due to the constant food shortages in North Korea, he has brown eyes, black hair, and is described as a "A doll-like guard, he has a pale face that looks like it's made of porcelain." Category:Fathers Category:People born in 1996 Category:People born in February Category:Males Category:People